


drip drip drippin'

by ayumihayashi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Desperation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, No Plot/Plotless, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sub Suh Youngho | Johnny, Voyeurism, Wetting, johnny got a small dick oops!, kinda????, not every members are mentioned but they're all in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumihayashi/pseuds/ayumihayashi
Summary: "Pathetic, aren't you?" he looked up at Doyoung, his eyes wet and wide. The younger looked almost disinterested but the brunette knew it was just an act, he knew Youngho loved being treated like that.or: Youngho wet himself while everyone watches.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Jungwoo/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Everyone
Comments: 20
Kudos: 320





	drip drip drippin'

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing I had on my mind at 5am at work yeehaw!! As always, English isn't my first language and I hope you all gonna like it!!<3

He was stupid. So damn stupid and now he was living the consequences of his actions.

That sounded kind of dramatic now, didn't it? Well first of all, Youngho is an aquarius so he was meant to be dramatic but also, he had to pee, _really bad._ He had to pee for hours now, he really thought he could hold it all in until they get home but he was wrong, so wrong.

They were practicing the new choreography for their upcoming comeback, it is been hours since they started and all these hours, Youngho spent them drinking bottles of water after bottles of water. He did not really know why he was so thirsty today but he couldn't stop himself from taking a gulp of water whenever he could. Which wasn't a very good idea after spending the day drinking cups of coffee and not going to the bathroom before practice started.

He now understood why it was a _very_ bad idea.

The music stopped, heavy breathing could be heard in the room. Everyone was in a different state of tiredness, some like Taeil and Taeyong were sweating a whole lot, others like Jaehyun and Mark were panting and downing bottles of water, the remaining members in a similar state but Youngho him, was a mess.

He was on his knees in front the mirror wall, breathing way too hard that he was scared he might faint. His face and body covered in sweat, his hair matted to his forehead and he could feel that he wouldn't be able to run to the bathroom. He was absolutely mortified. If he stood up, he was pretty sure he would end up letting it all out and that was not an option. He wasn't going to wet himself at his age in front of his friends and lovers, Youngho would honestly rather die.

Youngho groaned and clenched his hand tighter on the fabric of his shirt. He tried to calm down his breathing, tried to focus on something else but all he could think about was peeing.

"Youngho? Are you okay?" He suddenly jumped when he heard Taeil's voice, Youngho kind of forgot he wasn't completely alone. He looked up at Taeil who was behind him and saw his brows furrowed in concern. Youngho whimpered a bit, words stuck in his throat.

"Hyung?" This time it was Yuta speaking. He looked in the mirror in front of him and saw everyone looking at him, some concerned, some amused. _Great_ , this is literally what he did not wanted.

He didn’t want to admit it out loud but he also would die of embarrassment if he even thought about wetting himself. Youngho was too shy to say it, he knew they would tease him about it. "I can't." Youngho said quietly, barely a whisper.

"You can't what? Do you need to go back home?" Taeyong asked, a hand on his shoulder and oh God why was he so damn close to him? Everyone seemed to have gathered around him and things were starting to get overwhelming for the tall man who kept his eyes glued to the floor, his cheeks burning hot. At least he managed to stop panting like a mad dog.

"N-no. I just," Youngho felt a hand on his thigh, an involuntary whimper leaving his mouth as he saw Jungwoo smiling right back at him, _did he knew?_ "I just really need to pee."

He heard a chuckle and someone else cooing. If he was already embarrassed before, this was making him want to crawl into a hole and hide forever. 

"So? Shouldn't you go to the bathroom?" he was pretty sure Taeyong wasn't concerned at all, he even sounded like he was teasing him, _mocking_ him even. If only he didn't feel like peeing himself, he would've certainly tried to bite back but right now, Youngho felt like he was going to explode. The pressure on his bladder was too much, way too much that he couldn't help leaking a little bit, a tiny squeak leaving his mouth as he immediately put his hands between his thighs and squeezed them together in a poor attempt to hold it all in.

"If I move I will literally pee on myself," the words were dragged out, his voice small and his lisp more prominent than usual, he could also feel tears forming. 

"Oh," he heard Mark said sheepishly.

The hand on his thigh gently ran up and down his thick thigh in a way that kind of helped him calm down and focus, it was nice but it still did not help the embarrassment go away, at all. 

"It's okay, you can let go. You don't want to hold it longer hyung, it's bad for you," The brunette whined, he could probably cry right now. He didn't even noticed who was talking but the low voice close to his ear made a shiver run down his spine. Feeling this vulnerable felt weird but strangely, Youngho actually kind of liked it. It was thrilling to be in a situation where you did not need to keep your head up, where you did not need to be the strong one. It was nice.

Looking in the mirror in front of him, he saw all of them watching, it was almost predatory. He felt his cheeks burn, he could see how much he was blushing and it was embarrassing really but he did not have time to overthink it when he felt a hand sneak from behind, slowly running down his chest to stop at his bellybutton, just to tease. It was Taeyong, of course. He was sitting behind him, a smirk painted on his face that the older wanted to slap away but now was not the time. The touch was ticklish, he grit his teeth, doing everything he could to hold himself.

Youngho groaned in exasperation, almost wanting to bark at Taeyong but he was cut short when the hand went lower and suddenly pressed against his bladder hard. He gasped embarrassingly loud, eyes wide and his hands immediately flew to wrap themselves around Taeyong's wrist who was keeping one hand at the front of Youngho's pants. Pressing down on his bladder gave Youngho more pleasure than he thought it would.

Youngho squeaked, squirming against his boyfriend. “Oh f-fuck, no no!" he whispers. 

It was remarkably delightful, almost like an orgasm. Youngho's bladder gave out and he could not control the hot liquid from rushing through his sweatpants. Youngho squirmed, he wasn't sure if it was out of pleasure or embarrassment. His mind was empty, his vision blurry and he was back to panting heavily. A hand gripped his jaw tightly, hard enough to hurt a little but Youngho loved it, "Look at yourself, look at the mess you're making." he recognized Yuta's voice, deep and sweet like candy, making his cock twitch. "Aren't you the prettiest puppy?"

He gasped and moaned loudly, a little too high pitched but absolutely adorable to everyone in the room. He was forced to watch himself in the mirror, puddle of piss forming around him as his sweatpants were now soaked. He looked incredibly debauched, his face pink and wet from the tears he didn't feel rolling down his cheeks, he was drooling a little and he looked so fucked out, almost like he came straight out of the dirtiest porn video. Everyone was watching him too, lust filled gaze and curious big puppy eyes. _It was hot._

Youngho hiccuped. Taeyong's fingertips were still pressing hard on his bladder and he felt the last drops leak. His hips involuntarily moved in an attempt to feel some friction on his poor cock that was now growing hard, his nails were digging so hard onto Taeyong's wrist that the younger hissed and sent a warning look at Youngho. The pitiful whines coming out of his mouth made everyone around him coo, it was always adorable to see their big strong hyung looking so pathetic, even for the subs. They loved him like this, all pliant and docile for them.

"Pathetic, aren't you?" he looked up at Doyoung, his eyes wet and wide. The younger looked almost disinterested but the brunette knew it was just an act, he knew Youngho loved being treated like that. "Y-yes," his voice was small.

He moaned when Taeyong slapped his small cock through the wet fabric, finally pulling his hand away from his now empty bladder. 

Youngho moaned once again but a little louder when Yuta nipped at his jaw. "Good boy."

♡

**Author's Note:**

> comments are welcome, hope you liked it!
> 
> follow me/come talk to me on twitter: [@dearlovelymoon](https://twitter.com/dearlovelymoon?s=09)


End file.
